Les roses de décembre
by klainetakemybreathaway
Summary: TRADUCTION de Ckofshadows. "Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je recherche mais je suis persuadé que je le saurais quand je le verrais." POUR LA SUITE LE LIEN SE TROUVE DANS MON PROFIL.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre**: Les Roses de Décembre

**Couple **: Klaine

**Rating **: T

**Spoilers **: Aucun

**Résumé :** AU. "Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je recherche mais je suis persuadé que je le saurais quand je le verrais."

**Disclaimer **: Evidemment Glee ne m'appartient, pas plus que Kurt et Blaine, ni même cette histoire. Il s'agit d'une **traduction**. L'histoire originale "Roses in December" est écrite par **ckofshadows**. _Merci_ à elle d'avoir accepté que je traduise son histoire.

**Note**: Cette histoire n'est pas terminée. Elle compte 7 chapitres pour le moment. Il s'agit de ma première traduction et j'espère avoir réussi à retranscrire les émotions de l'histoire originale. Le résumé peut sembler énigmatique mais je peux vous assurer que vous ne serez pas déçu par cette histoire. Elle est simple mais prenante. Et si le nombre de reviews est une quelconque indication de la qualité d'une fiction, sachez que celle-ci en possède plus de 700 en seulement 7 chapitres. Bref, je vous laisse lire le premier chapitre, en espérant que cela vous plaise.

* * *

><p>Ces derniers mois, je me suis donné pour mission de trouver le parfait café. Je ne sais même pas vraiment ce que je recherche mais je suis persuadé que je le saurais quand je le verrais. J'ai testé tous les Starbucks dans un périmètre de 60 km autour de Westerville et bien que leurs saveurs soient intrigantes – surtout pendant les fêtes – elles sont un peu trop commerciales à mon goût. Alors dernièrement, j'ai commencé à fréquenter les endroits plus petits.<p>

Mais le café noir du Daily Grind a tendance à être bouillant, et chez Cuppa Jo' ils utilisent des tasses en plastique, et les chaises de Brew-Ha-Ha sont inconfortables. Rien n'est assez bien et, chaque jour, je raye un autre café de ma liste.

C'est par un matin froid de Décembre que je m'arrête à l'extérieur d'un endroit appelé le Lima Bean. Ca ne paraît pas extravagant de l'extérieur mais si mon expérience en tant qu'Anderson m'a appris quelque chose, c'est qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. Je me gare sur le côté du café et je me dirige rapidement vers l'entrée en boutonnant ma veste pour me protéger du vent glacé.

L'endroit est presque entièrement vide. Il fait chaud et ça sent le café moulu et le lait chaud. Je m'arrête au milieu de l'entrée à l'instant où une étrange sensation parcourt mon corps.

C'est ici.

C'est le parfait café.

Je ressens comme un véritable et palpable soulagement, comme si je pouvais enfin arrêter de chercher. Comme si j'avais trouvé ce que je cherchais depuis toujours. Je m'approche du comptoir cherchant encore à comprendre ce qui rend cet endroit différent. La serveuse me regarde avec insistance.

"Un café noir moyen, s'il-vous-plait."

Je n'ai pas de liquide sur moi alors je lui tends ma carte de crédit et compose mon code avant de me diriger vers le bout du comptoir. Quelques instants après, une tasse de café, sur laquelle est griffonné _Blaine_, est pressée dans la paume de main. Je suppose qu'elle a du voir mon prénom sur ma carte de crédit. Après avoir ajouté de la crème et du sucre dans mon café, je me tourne et jauge la salle du regard à la recherche d'une place agréable.

Il y a beaucoup de tables vides proche des fenêtres – ce qui veut dire une bonne lumière pour lire – mais mes yeux sont attirés par une petite table au milieu, où un garçon de mon âge est assis, son regard fixé sur moi. Un _séduisant garçon_ de mon âge. Il me fixe vraiment – il ne se contente pas de me regarder – et il y a quelque chose à son sujet qui me pousse à m'approcher.

Je me dirige vers lui en souriant, avec une confiance que je n'ai pas vraiment. "Salut".

Ces yeux sont grands ouverts. Ils sont d'une nuance de bleu que je ne peux expliquer même si j'aimerais en être capable. "Salut" répond-il d'une voix aigüe et légère.

"Je m'appelle Blaine."

Son sourire s'estompe un peu. Je ne lui en veux pas, c'est un nom idiot. "Moi c'est Kurt"

"Kurt. Est-ce que je peux me joindre à toi ?"

"Um... bien sûr." Je m'assieds en face de lui et place mon ordinateur à mes pieds sous la table.

Je suis scolarisé à domicile ce qui, pour certains, veut dire être assis à la table de la cuisine à suivre des cours d'algèbre donnés par leur mère. Mais pour moi, cela veut dire des devoirs et des dissertations que je complète chaque mois à mon propre rythme. En septembre, j'ai commencé à me rendre dans un café différent chaque jour et à emporter mon ordinateur avec moi. C'était le moyen d'échapper au silence oppressant de ma maison et d'avoir accès à un flot incessant de café, sans compter que des biscuits frais ne font de mal à personne non plus.

Cependant, c'est la première fois que je cherche à avoir de la compagnie. Peut-être est-ce l'excitation d'avoir enfin trouvé le parfait café qui m'en donne le courage.

"Tu viens souvent ici ?" me demande Kurt, un sourcil délicatement relevé. Il est tellement beau que c'en est presque douloureux de le regarder.

Je souris légèrement en réponse avant de boire une gorgée de mon café. "C'est la première fois" répondis-je après avoir avalé. "En tout cas, ça ne sera pas la dernière. Le café est excellent" dis-je en remuant légèrement ma tasse afin d'appuyer mes propos.

Il acquiesce avant de boire une gorgée de sa propre tasse. Nous restons là, assis en silence sans réellement croiser le regard de l'autre mais sans non plus regarder complètement ailleurs. "Et donc" finit-il par dire "qu'est-ce qui t'amène à Lima ?"

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je ne suis pas de Lima ?" je questionne en retour. Il me regarde simplement, un air impénétrable sur le visage et, au final, je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. "Ok, tu m'as démasqué, je ne suis pas de Lima. J'habite à Westerville. Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahi ?"

"Sixième sens" répond-il sèchement. "Et tu n'as pas répondu à ma question."

"J'aime faire mes devoirs dans les cafés."

"Tu vas au lycée ?"

"Oui, je suis en terminale."

Il jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale. "Il est dix heures du matin et on est mardi. Pourquoi n'est-tu pas en classe ?"

"Je suis scolarisé à domicile."

Cela à l'air de le surprendre. "Oh. Je n'avais pas réalisé."

"Nous ne sommes pas tous des inadaptés sociaux, je le jure."

"Je pensais que tu étais à Dalton ou quelque chose comme ça."

"Non, mais tu n'es pas très loin de la vérité. J'ai étudié à Dalton pendant deux ans" j'admets.

"Huh." Il attrape son café de nouveau et je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer que ses mains trembles. Est-il nerveux ?

"Et toi ?" je demande, en penchant légèrement la tête, curieux. "Tu ne devrais pas être en classe ?"

"Non. J'ai eu mon bac l'année dernière."

"Donc tu as mon âge." Comme il ne dit rien, je précise. "J'aurais du avoir mon diplôme au printemps dernier, comme toi, mais j'ai passé plusieurs mois loin du lycée. Au final, j'ai manqué trop de classes pour rattraper mon retard. Donc je redouble ma terminale."

"Ah."

J'attends les inévitables questions mais à ma plus grande surprise aucune ne vient. Nous retombons dans le silence. Je regarde autour de moi, cherchant encore une fois à comprendre ce qui rend cet endroit si parfait mais mon esprit ne peut s'empêcher de se tourner vers mon nouvel ami. Mon nouvel ami au charmant visage, aux expressions impénétrables et dont les cheveux paraissent si soyeux. Je me demande ce que cela ferait de passer mes doigts dans ses cheveux pendant que nous nous embrassons, appuyés contre son 4x4, nos mains errants sur l'autre alors que notre couvre feu approche–

"Désolée d'interrompre." Je relève la tête pour voir la serveuse debout à côté de nous, se balançant légèrement d'avant en arrière, incapable de rester immobile. "On vient juste de sortir une nouvelle fournée de biscuits du four, et je voulais vous en apporter un peu à tous les deux." Elle pose sur la table une assiette remplie de biscuits et je commence instantanément à saliver.

Kurt la regarde presque furieusement. "Merci _Bethany_."

"De rien, Kurt" répond-elle, un sourire éclatant au visage. Je commence à sortir mon porte-monnaie mais elle m'arrête d'un signe de la main. «

"Ne sois pas idiot Blaine. C'est offert par la maison."

Je la remercie poliment avant d'ajouter "Vous êtes vraiment douée avec les noms."

Ces yeux se reposent rapidement sur Kurt et son sourire faiblit. "Oui. Et bien, je ferais mieux de retourner travailler. Bon appétit."

Elle disparaît une nouvelle fois et je pousse l'assiette vers Kurt, lui indiquant de prendre un morceau de biscuit. Il se sert, son visage toujours fermé depuis l'échange avec Bethany. J'en prend un également et, sans surprise, c'est tout simplement le meilleur biscuit que j'ai jamais mangé. Je retire le couvercle de ma tasse et plonge le biscuit petit à petit dans mon café, savourant le bout imbibé de liquide. Quand je relève la tête, Kurt me regarde, le regard terriblement triste.

"Quoi ?"

"Rien."

Je peux voir qu'il regarde à la naissance de mes cheveux et je porte mes doigts à l'endroit en question, manquant soudainement un peu d'assurance. "C'est une cicatrice" je lui annonce sans détours. "Ca ne fait pas mal", je lui assure.

"Tant mieux."

Le silence grandit entre nous, jusqu'à ce que je finisse par parler. "C'est arrivé quelques mois après le début de mon année de terminale," lui dis-je. "J'ai quitté Dalton pour retourner dans un lycée public et j'ai bien peur qu'il y avait, là-bas, quelques homophobes aux tendances violentes. Je suis… je veux dire… je suis homosexuel." Il n'a pas l'air perturbé ni même surpris par cette information alors je vais un peu plus loin. "Apparemment certains d'entre eux m'ont encerclé et battu assez sévèrement."

"Apparemment ?"

"Je ne me souviens de rien." Je trace, du bout des doigts, le contour de ma cicatrice qui s'étend de la naissance de mes cheveux jusqu'au milieu de mon crâne. "Le pire a été le traumatisme crânien, l'un d'eux avait un pied-de-biche. Je suis resté dans le coma pendant longtemps."

Il déglutit. "Et quand tu en es sorti..?"

"C'était plutôt difficile. J'ai quelque chose qui s'appelle une amnésie rétrograde. J'ai perdu un peu plus d'un an de mémoire."

Cela n'a pas l'air de le dérouter, ce qui est appréciable. La plupart des gens paniquent quand je leur dis. "Et rien n'est jamais revenu ?"

"Pas encore. Non."

Il soupire. "As-tu d'autres séquelles de cette nuit là ?

"Je… Comment sais-tu que s'est arrivé de nuit ?"

"Je m'en suis juste douté. Ce genre d'attaque a tendance à avoir lieu quand il fait sombre dehors."

"Oh. Et bien, non, juste l'amnésie. De temps en temps j'ai des migraines mais de moins en moins. Et…" Je m'interrompt, embarrassé. Kurt me regarde avec insistance, dans l'attente de la suite. "Et j'ai parfois des… absences."

"Des absences," il répète.

"Ce sont des genres d'hallucinations, je crois," j'admets, en espérant qu'il ne me prenne pas pour un fou. "Comme l'autre jour, je suis allé à Gap avec mes parents, et j'ai eu ce rêve éveillé étrange dans lequel je poursuivais un des employés à travers le magasin et je lui chantais une chanson sexuellement chargée et totalement inappropriée. Je dansais et je sautais sur les tables et ce genre de choses." Je ris faiblement. "Bizarre, non ? Personne ne ferait ça."

"Je ne sais pas, quelqu'un le ferait peut-être pour l'un des jeunes vendeurs," il ajoute, impassible. "Cela dit, comment sais-tu que ce n'était pas un souvenir ?"

Je suis incapable de dire s'il se moque de moi ou non. "Tu penses que je me suis vraiment rendu sur le lieu de travail de quelqu'un et que je me suis mis à danser et chanter ?

"C'est possible."

"Nah. Comme je l'ai dit, ça arrive de temps en temps. Les absences, je veux dire. Mon père dit que c'est mon cerveau qui comble les trous de mémoire avec des événements sans queue ni tête." A la mention de mon père, Kurt se raidit visiblement. Peut-être qu'il a une mauvaise relation avec son propre père. J'essaie d'imaginer à quoi peut bien ressembler son père – grand et élancé comme lui, peut-être, avec de grands yeux – mais tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit est un homme chauve portant une combinaison et une casquette de baseball. Je suis à deux doigts de lui dire ça, mais je ne voudrais pas accidentellement l'offenser. "Est-ce que tu vas à l'université ?" je demande à la place.

"Moi ? Non." Il fourre un gros morceau de biscuit dans sa bouche, et j'ai la distincte impression que c'est parce qu'il ne veut pas parler de ce sujet. Pendant qu'il mâche, il masse le côté de son cou inconsciemment. Mes yeux suivent le mouvement de ses doigts, sous la fine chaîne qu'il porte autour du coup, et – _oh_.

"Oh, mon Dieu. Je suis désolé."

"Ne sois pas désolé, j'irais à l'université à un moment ou à un–"

"Non," je l'interromps. "Je suis désolé d'avoir parlé de mon attaque." J'indique son cou, où ses doigts tracent encore le contour de sa cicatrice. Maintenant que je regarde vraiment, je remarque qu'il y en a d'autres. Une près de son œil droit et une plus large le long de sa clavicule. "Tu as eu ton lot d'épreuves toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ?"

Il me regarde, dévasté. Ses yeux s'emplissent doucement de larmes, alors je porte poliment mon regard sur mon café afin de lui laisser le temps de se maîtriser. Quand je relève les yeux, cependant, les larmes ont débordés et il secoue la tête négativement. "Je ne peux pas faire ça," murmure-t-il.

"Faire quoi ? Vivre en Ohio ? Je sais, c'est difficile, mais tu ne seras pas ici éternellement. Moi-même, j'ai prévu de partir à la première opportunité qui se présente. Tu dois juste avoir le courage–"

Un grincement aiguisé emplit la pièce au moment où il repousse sa chaise, et le voilà debout en train de mettre son blouson. "Je dois y aller."

"Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?" Mon Dieu, j'espère que non. Il y a ce je ne sais quoi au sujet de Kurt qui me donne envie de me presser contre lui et de me perdre en lui. Juste se blottir l'un contre l'autre en regardant The Sound Of Music, et chanter tout du long dans une harmonie à deux temps et – _merde_. A voir la tête que fait Kurt je devine que je viens d'avoir une autre de mes absences.

"Qu'as-tu vu ?" demande-t-il.

Je le fixe, ne trouvant pas mes mots. "S'il-te-plait ne pars pas."

Il essuie ses joues gorgées de larmes avec le dos de sa manche et jette un coup d'œil à la serveuse qui nous regarde avec ce que je devine être de la pitié. "Je dois y aller."

"Pourquoi ? Reste un peu plus longtemps. Je promets de ne rien dire de stupide cette fois-ci."

"Ce n'est pas toi, c'est… je veux dire, ton père…"

"Mon père ?"

Il détourne son regard un instant et quand il le reporte sur moi c'est avec une expression de nostalgie si profonde que j'en ai le souffle coupé. "Je dois y aller maintenant. Mais… je reviendrais. Demain matin. Vers dix heures. Si tu–"

"Je serais là, j'attendrais."

Je ne peux pas dire si c'est du soulagement ou de l'anxiété dans ses yeux au moment où il acquiesce d'un signe de tête. Puis il se tourne et part. Je reste assis seul pendant une minute, j'essaie de donner du sens à ce qu'il vient de se passer. Bethany me regarde toujours alors je me lève, je jette ma pochette d'ordinateur sur mon épaule et j'attrape mon café et les biscuits. Il y a un siège au fond près de la fenêtre et c'est un peu plus privé.

Une fois assis dans mon nouveau fauteuil, Bethany retourne au travail, discutant avec un nouveau client. Je regarde par la fenêtre et c'est à cet instant que je le vois. Kurt est assis à la place du conducteur dans un 4x4 garé moins de dix mètres plus loin. Son front est posé sur le volant, son visage couvert par ses mains. Je ne peux pas en être sûr mais à en juger par le tremblement de ses épaules, il a l'air de pleurer.

Troublé, je bois une gorgée de mon café tiède. Après quelques minutes, il se redresse, démarre sa voiture et sort du parking. Je sors mon ordinateur, prêt à travailler sur ma dissertation concernant le Saint-Empire romain germanique quand je réalise soudainement.

Comment savais-je qu'il conduisait un 4x4 ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer **: Evidemment Glee ne m'appartient, pas plus que Kurt et Blaine, ni même cette histoire. Il s'agit d'une **traduction**. L'histoire originale "Roses in December" est écrite par **ckofshadows**. _Merci_ à elle d'avoir accepté que je traduise son histoire.

**Note**: Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente mais j'ai eu plus de mal à traduire ce chapitre que le précédent. Il y a plus de descriptions et c'est moins abordable que les dialogues. J'espère ne pas avoir totalement défiguré le chapitre original... En tout cas, merci à tous pour vos reviews. :)

* * *

><p>Je traine au Lima Bean pendant plusieurs heures, dans l'espoir que le mystérieux Kurt revienne aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas le cas et les regards curieux de Bethany sont devenus persistants et permanents, alors finalement je range mes affaires et je m'en vais.<p>

C'est difficile de conduire sur de longues distances quand vous êtes sujet à des absences. Je garde mes yeux fixés sur la route et, pour me distraire, je chante à tue-tête les chansons qui passent à la radio. Il y a beaucoup de chansons que je ne connais toujours pas – combler une année de retard comprend plus de choses que ce que tout le monde croit.

Une fois que je suis à la maison, allongé sur mon lit les yeux fermés, je laisse finalement mon esprit vagabonder et se diriger vers Kurt. Je me souviens de la couleur ensorcelante de ses yeux – bleus avec un peu de vert et de gris – et à quel point ses lèvres semblent douces. Je me souviens de la douce cadence de sa voix, des traits fins de son visage et de la façon dont ses yeux se sont illuminés quand je lui ai dit que je l'aimais–

J'ouvre les yeux d'un seul coup et je m'assieds, le regard trouble. L'horloge annonce six heures trente du soir. J'ai du m'endormir.

Je chasse d'un battement de cil le reste de mon rêve. Je me dirige vers la cuisine, en suivant le faible cliquetis de poêles et de casseroles ainsi que les aromes d'ail et de poulet. Ma mère est là, habillée d'une robe en coton et de perles, parfaite image de la femme au foyer de l'Amérique des années 50. A part son côté Philippin, évidemment.

"Salut Maman."

Elle relève la tête et me sourit, m'embrassant sur la joue. "Papounet devrait être à la maison d'ici peu. Peux-tu mettre la table pour moi ?"

Je n'ai pas appelé mon père 'papounet' depuis mes 4 ans, mais maman persiste à l'appeler de cette façon. "Bien sûr. Serviettes en lin ?

"Evidemment."

Au moment où mon père entre dans la pièce, attaché-case en main, le dîner est prêt. Maman sert, à chacun d'eux, un verre de vin et tend à mon père le couteau à découper. Il découpe la viande, et nous joignons nos mains avant de nous servir à manger.

Pendant que je beurre l'intérieur de mon pain, mon père commence à raconter à ma mère le cas d'un patient particulièrement difficile avec qui il travaille. L'attention n'est pas sur moi alors je laisse mon esprit divaguer une nouvelle fois. Je me demande comment je savais, ce matin, que Kurt conduisait un 4x4. Je me demande comment je connaissais la sensation des sièges, sur ma peau nue, pendant que nous–

"Et comment s'est passée _ta_ journée, mon chéri ?"

Je cligne rapidement des yeux, cherchant à repousser l'image de Kurt et moi nous embrassant avec ferveur à l'arrière de sa voiture. C'est une bonne image – une _excellente_ image – mais vu la façon dont mes parents me fixent, tous les deux, depuis l'autre côté de la table, j'ai la désagréable et paranoïaque impression qu'ils savent ce que j'imagine. "Ma journée ? Ça a été."

"Comment avance ton papier sur le Saint-Empire romain germanique ?" me demande mon père.

"Bien. J'ai terminé mes recherches et écrit les grandes lignes."

"J'ai appelé sur le téléphone de la maison vers 11h," ma mère dit, buvant une gorgée de vin. "Personne n'a répondu."

"Je suis allé travailler dans un café. As-tu essayé mon téléphone portable ?"

Elle émet un rire exaspéré. "Non, juste après t'avoir appelé le fleuriste a livré les œillets pour la réception. Des œillets, tu te rends compte ? Alors j'ai du passer de nombreux coups de téléphone pour voir qui pouvait préparer, en une demi-heure, des calla pour mon milieu de table. Sacrée journée."

Papa lui sourit tendrement. "Tu es toujours d'un calme olympien sous la pression, Cece."

"Tu l'es vraiment," j'approuve. "Je ne crois pas t'avoir déjà vu être déstabilisée par quoi que ce soit."

Je m'attends à ce qu'elle accepte avec réjouissance mon compliment, comme à son habitude, mais à la place, une étrange tension s'installe entre mes parents. Maman garde ses yeux baissés pendant qu'elle pique ses carottes avec sa fourchette, et papa se racle la gorge plusieurs fois. Pendant plusieurs minutes, le seul son qui parcourt la pièce est le tintement des couverts.

Je pousse ma nourriture dans mon assiette, sans rien avaler. "J'ai rencontré quelqu'un aujourd'hui," je risque. "Au café." Un bruit métallique retentit au moment où mon père échappe sa fourchette contre son assiette. Maman et moi le regardons, il prend une profonde inspiration et récupère sa fourchette, une expression neutre sur le visage.

"Oh?"

Je ne peux même pas expliquer ce qui me pousse à ne pas leur parler de Kurt à cet instant précis. Il y a quelque chose dans la voix de mon père – presque comme un avertissement – qui me fait hésiter. "Ouais, une fille appelée Bethany. Nous avons parlé pendant un moment, elle a l'air gentille."

Maman hausse les sourcils, l'air étonné. "Une histoire d'amour potentielle, mon cœur ?"

"Quoi ? Non… je suis gay, maman, tu te souviens ?"

"Je demande juste," elle soupire. "Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé avec Rachel…"

"Qui est Rachel ?"

Maman regarde papa, qui lui me regarde. "Rachel, de la Bible," il dit rapidement. "Tu ne te souviens pas avoir appris à son sujet, au catéchisme ?"

Non, actuellement. Mais admettre cela reviendrait à leur donner une bonne raison de me faire retourner à l'église, alors j'acquiesce d'un signe de tête. "Oui. Bien sûr, je comprends le rapport."

Je ne comprends pas.

"Si tu as des sentiments romantiques pour Bethany, c'est bien aussi," maman dit doucement. "Tu es trop jeune pour t'enfermer dans des labels."

"Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais déjà eu un petit-ami," me rappelle papa.

"C'est vrai," j'admets. Même si je sais qu'il a tort.

Après le dîner, une fois que j'ai débarrassé la table et tout rangé dans le lave-vaisselle, je monte dans ma chambre. Je fais quatre pas à l'intérieur de la pièce et je m'arrête, je me retourne doucement, cherchant pour la centième fois à comprendre ce qu'il manque.

Quelqu'un est venu dans ma chambre pendant que j'étais à l'hôpital. Quelqu'un a pris des choses, changé des choses. Pour un observateur extérieur, cela ressemble à la chambre de n'importe quel adolescent. J'ai une commode remplie de vêtements… une étagère recouverte de mes livres et CD préférés… et même un ordinateur connecté à internet.

Mais, certains tiroirs manquent clairement de vêtements. Il y a des espaces sur l'étagère où devraient se trouver des livres de fin d'année. L'ordinateur – comme mon portable – était neuf quand je suis revenu de l'hôpital alors il n'y avait ni photos, ni vidéos dessus. Mon ancienne adresse email a été supprimée.

Il y a d'autres signes également. J'ai un énorme panneau d'affichage au dessus de mon bureau, et bien qu'il y ait quelques objets accrochés dessus – comme la liste et les horaires des matchs des Buckeyes de l'année dernière, un poster dédicacé de la première fois où j'ai vu Avenue Q, deux souches de tickets d'un concert auquel je me suis rendu quand j'étais en quatrième – il est pratiquement vide. Vous pourriez attribuer ceci au fait que je suis ennuyeux, sauf qu'il y a des centaines de trous d'épingles partout sur le tableau.

Il y avait une vie là-dessus et quelqu'un l'a enlevée.

"Blaine ?" Je lève les yeux pour voir mon père dans l'ouverture de la porte. "Tout va bien ?"

Je dois avoir l'air ridicule à ses yeux, à me tenir immobile, debout au milieu de ma chambre. "Bien sûr, pourquoi ?"

"Tu as eu quelques absences au dîner," il admet et je peux sentir mes joues rougir.

"Oh. Désolé."

"Ne t'excuses pas, mon garçon. Je me demandais juste si tu aimerais que je te donne un peu plus de lithium–"

"Papa. On a déjà parlé de ça des dizaines de fois," je lui rappelle fermement. "Plus de lithium. Je n'aime pas la façon dont ça me fait me sentir. Et puis, je suis sûr que ça pourrait t'attirer des ennuis de ramener du travail tous ces échantillons."

Il fait un geste de main, balayant mes paroles. "Tu serais horrifié si tu savais le nombre d'échantillons de médicaments que les laboratoires nous envoient. Tellement que je pourrais éviter à mes patients d'avoir une ordonnance et juste leur donner des échantillons pour toute la durée de leur traitement."

"Pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas, dans ce cas?"

Il plisse un peu les yeux et ignore ma question. "Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?" demande-t-il en indiquant ma table de nuit où repose un livre de poche ouvert.

"Portrait de l'artiste en jeune homme. Tu l'as lu ?"

"Pas depuis que j'avais ton âge." Il me regarde curieusement, ouvre la bouche et la referme aussitôt. "Et bien, bonne nuit."

"Toi aussi."

"Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi."

Il me fait un petit signe de la main avant de refermer la porte de ma chambre.

C'est nouveau. Tout ça : les repas ensemble comme une famille, les petites discussions après le dîner, les déclarations d'amour à la tombée de la nuit. Avant l'attaque, je voyais mon père deux ou trois fois par semaine. Ma mère était en général à une réception quelconque, qu'elle avait organisée, jusque tard dans la nuit, et je passais le plus clair de mon temps seul. Aller à Dalton a était un véritable ajustement – il y avait constamment du bruit et de l'activité. Au début c'était trop, presque épuisant. Après quelques semaines, cependant, je n'avais jamais assez de tout ce bruit, de toute cette vie.

Et puis, il y a ça également. J'ai étudié à Dalton du printemps de mon année de troisième jusqu'au début de mon année de terminale. Ne devrais-je pas avoir eu quelques amis au moment de partir ? Pourquoi ne sont-ils même pas venus me rendre visite lorsque j'étais à l'hôpital, ou même quand je suis rentré à la maison ? J'étais là-bas pendant plus de deux ans. J'étais ami avec Wes et David pendant mon année de seconde. Aurais-je vraiment coupé les ponts avec tout le monde quand je suis parti, au début de mon année de terminale ?

Et d'ailleurs, ne devrais-je pas avoir un livre de fin d'année de mon année de première ? Les livres de Dalton de mes années de troisième et seconde sont là sur l'étagère du bas, mais il y a un espace à côté d'eux. Pourquoi ne me serais-je pas procuré celui de l'année suivante ? Et si j'en ai eu un… où est-il passé ?

Je reporte mon regard sur la porte fermée. Mes parents ont toujours étaient du genre à me laisser de l'espace. Quand ma porte est fermée, il ne me dérange pas sauf si c'est une urgence. Alors je me dirige vers mon lit et sort de derrière la tête de lit une petite échelle pliante. Il y a une étagère tout en haut de mon placard, trop haute pour être vraiment utilisable. J'entrepose de vieux jeux de société et mon ancien synthétiseur pour remplir l'espace parce qu'ils sont faciles à descendre. C'est ce que je fais maintenant puis je les range sur le côté du placard et j'installe la petite échelle. Je monte avec précaution jusqu'à ce que je puisse me hisser sur l'étagère.

J'ai commencé à faire ça enfant, quand j'entendais mon père dire à ma mère que je serais plus en sécurité dans le placard, et que je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire. Mais même après avoir réalisé ce que cela voulait dire, j'ai continué à venir ici. Il y a quelque chose, au sujet d'un lieu étroit et en hauteur, qui me fait me sentir en sécurité. J'avais l'habitude de prendre une couverture et de lire des livres à la lumière d'une lampe de poche.

Maintenant, je ne quitte plus mes roses des yeux.

Il y en a quatre au total. Epinglées directement au plafond juste au dessus de la porte du placard. Trois rouges, une blanche. Elles sont des petits nœuds et viennent, sans l'ombre d'un doute, d'une sorte de corsage ou de boutonnière. Elles ne sont visibles qu'une fois que je suis sur mon étagère. Celui qui a nettoyé ma chambre est complètement passé à côté d'elles.

Je repose ma joue sur le bois fin de l'étagère et je regarde les roses.

Quelqu'un m'a aimé.

C'est la seule explication possible. S'il s'agissait de fleurs pour me féliciter après une performance avec les Warblers, ou d'un corsage que j'aurais porté en accompagnant mes amies filles à leurs bals de promo, je ne les aurais pas épinglées ici, hors de vue. C'est mon endroit secret, le lieu où je me sens en sécurité, et si elles sont ici, cela veut dire que je les cachais à mes parents. Et aussi loin que je puisse imaginer, cela ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose : j'avais un petit-ami. Il ne fait clairement plus partie du tableau l'attaque a eu lieu près d'un an auparavant et, si nous étions toujours ensemble, il serait sûrement venu me voir à l'hôpital.

Quand bien même, quelqu'un m'a aimé. Quelqu'un m'a aimé assez pour m'acheter des fleurs et je l'ai aimé assez pour les épingler, jusqu'à ce qu'elles deviennent sèches et fragiles, ici dans mon endroit secret.

Je respire doucement, j'écoute le silence. Depuis des mois, je viens ici et je fixe les roses comme si elles pouvaient me dire tout ce que j'ai oublié. J'ai essayé d'imaginer celui qui me les a données mais il n'a jamais de visage ni de forme. Je laisse mon esprit s'égarer, sachant qu'une absence est sur le point de me parcourir et je l'accepte sans lutter. Il fait si bon dans ma chambre, si bon dans mon placard et Kurt et moi dansons doucement de l'autre côté de mon étagère alors que je m'endors en souriant.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer **: Evidemment Glee ne m'appartient, pas plus que Kurt et Blaine, ni même cette histoire. Il s'agit d'une **traduction**. L'histoire originale "Roses in December" est écrite par **ckofshadows**. _Merci_ à elle d'avoir accepté que je traduise son histoire.

**Note**: Chapitre 3 ! De quoi en apprendre un peu plus sur les garçons. :)

* * *

><p>Je me réveille à l'aube, brûlant d'impatience, offrant un large sourire au plafond de mon placard. Je ne sais même pas s'il s'agit d'un rendez-vous, mais je choisis mes vêtements avec précaution, juste au cas où. J'hésite entre avoir l'air raffiné ou décontracté. Kurt portait un jean serré hier, alors je sors un pantalon similaire de ma commode. J'attrape ensuite une chemise gris charbonneux, des bretelles griffées Burberry et des chaussettes rouge vif pour apporter une touche de fantaisie. Je me douche et coiffe mes cheveux, me rase et m'habille.<p>

A partir de quel moment tôt devient-il trop tôt pour arriver là-bas ?

Mon GPS estime que je serais à Lima peu avant 9h si je pars maintenant et même si c'est plus d'une heure en avance sur l'heure de rendez-vous, je pars du principe que ça ne peut pas faire de mal de tenir compte de la circulation. J'attrape mon ordinateur portable et quelques cahiers afin que ma mère pense que je sors pour travailler. Je me sens gêné de mentir à mes parents – je n'en ai pas l'habitude – mais je sais que je ne me suis pas trompé sur le ton que mon père a employé, hier soir. Si je dois avoir un secret, quelque chose me dit que Kurt en vaut la peine.

Il neige légèrement quand j'arrive à Lima, aux alentours de 8h45. Tout à l'air si propre et nouveau, saupoudré de neige, et je ne peux m'empêcher de fredonner des chants de Noël alors que je me gare dans le petit parking à l'extérieur du Lima Bean. J'entre, secouant la neige de mon écharpe, et–

Et il est déjà là.

Kurt est assis à la même table qu'hier, plus beau que jamais. Il est train de boire son café et de feuilleter le dernier numéro de Vogue, me laissant une chance de l'étudier furtivement. Habillé impeccablement d'une magnifique veste McQueen, d'une écharpe en soie et d'un pantalon à fines rayures. J'envisage un instant de retourner à Westerville pour me changer et enfiler quelque chose de plus habillé avant de revenir, mais il lève les yeux et me voit. Il me regarde de haut en bas et sourit avec tellement d'admiration que je vais peut-être devoir porter cette tenue tous les jours, pour le reste de l'éternité.

Je me dirige vers la table, ôte mon écharpe et drape mon caban sur le dossier d'une chaise. "Bonjour."

"Bonjour," il répond le souffle légèrement coupé. "Tu t'en ai souvenu."

"Comme si je pouvais t'oublier," j'offre en retour, flirtant ouvertement.

Son visage s'assombrit et, oh merde, ce n'est pas un rendez-vous du tout. J'ai complètement mal jugé la situation. Il n'est peut-être même pas gay. Juste un garçon hétéro avec une voix aigüe, s'habillant avec style, et j'ai créé de toute pièce son profil et maintenant je suis en train de le harceler sexuellement au milieu d'un café–

"Relaxe, Blaine," dit Kurt en se raclant la gorge. "C'est un rendez-vous c'est _censé_ être délicat et embarrassant."

C'est un rendez-vous. Les mots font écho dans ma tête – _c'est un rendez-vous c'est un rendez-vous c'est un rendez-vous_ – et je manque totalement ce qu'il est train de dire. Essayant sans succès de réprimer ma joie, je m'assieds sur la chaise lui faisant face et lui offre un sourire éclatant. "Excuse-moi, quoi ?"

Il a l'air amusé. "Je demandais si tu voulais un café ou autre chose."

"Oh ! Oui. Un café." Et je suis de nouveau sur mes pieds, à mi-chemin entre notre table et le comptoir quand je me retourne vers lui et ajoute "Est-ce que tu veux quelque chose ?"

Il indique sa tasse de café. "J'ai tout ce qu'il faut, merci."

"Okay." C'est une autre serveuse aujourd'hui, et j'en suis un peu soulagé – cette Bethany était un peu bizarre. Je commande mon café noir et une assiette de biscuits, et quand je retourne à la table, Kurt tient un pot de cannelle. "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"De la cannelle."

"Oui, je peux _voir_ ça." Je lève les yeux au ciel, appréciant secrètement l'apparition de sa fossette. Adorable. "C'est pour faire quoi ?"

"Essaie d'en mettre dans ton café."

"Non merci, je suis du genre puriste."

"Fais-moi confiance," dit-il, et pour je ne sais quelle raison, le moment paraît lourd de sens. Comme s'il me demandait plus que je ne réalise.

Finalement, je prends le verseur, je soulève le couvercle de ma tasse et je saupoudre mon café d'une touche de cannelle. "Ca suffit ?"

"Un peu plus."

Je secoue deux ou trois fois de plus avant qu'il ne fasse un signe de tête. Je prends une gorgée hésitante, c'est–

"Oh mon Dieu," je gémis. "Oh mon _Dieu_."

"N'est-ce pas ?"

"C'est fantastique."

"Je pensais bien que tu apprécierais."

Nous nous sourions, extatiques. "Alors," dis-je pendant qu'il boit une gorgée de son café. "J'espérais que tu puisses m'aider avec quelque chose."

"Oh ?"

"J'ai perdu une année de mémoire, et je dois juste demander..." je fais un geste en direction de son édition de Vogue. "Quelles tendances aies-je manquées ?

Ses yeux s'illuminent. "Et bien !" il s'exclame avant de se lancer dans une longue tirage sur le fait que _Les robes longues à fleurs ne devraient jamais être considérées comme élégantes_ et _Le Monde ne réclamait pas à corps et à cri que les froufrous fassent leur retour_ et _Combien de temps avant que les kilts soient de nouveau à la mode, parce que je crois que nous avons assez attendu_. Je me contente d'acquiescer gentiment et je souris quand cela semble attendu, me saisissant de l'opportunité pour l'observer un peu plus.

Il n'est pas mon genre.

Je pense que c'est la chose la plus étrange au sujet de tout ça. Kurt n'est simplement pas mon genre. J'ai tendance à craquer pour des garçons plus vieux. A l'allure plus masculine. Je ne me suis jamais intéressé à des garçons comme Kurt et pourtant, c'est comme s'il était la personne la plus belle, la plus envoûtante que je n'ai jamais vue. La première fois que j'ai posé les yeux sur lui, je savais qu'il serait intelligent, et marrant et chaleureux. Il est toutes ces choses et vraiment, je n'ai jamais succombé si rapidement.

Parler de mode était apparemment le bon moyen de briser la glace. Il parle et parle jusqu'à ce que la nervosité qui traine dans l'air se dissipe et que le sentiment qui domine est celui de deux vieux amis prenant un café ensemble.

"Assez de ma voix," dit-il finalement, l'air gêné. "Parle-moi de toi, Blaine."

"J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas une histoire très intéressante."

"Ce n'est pas un problème, je n'ai pas de grandes exigences."

Nous rions tous les deux. "Ok, je suis originaire de Californie. Ma famille a déménagé en Ohio quand j'avais cinq ans, afin que mon père puisse ouvrir un cabinet à Westerville." Je m'arrête pour boire une gorgée de café et je continue. "Je suis fils unique. J'ai toujours aimé chanter et danser. Je ne suis pas très bon en sport. Quoi d'autre… Uh… J'ai annoncé à mes parents mon homosexualité quand j'avais douze ans. Je suis allé dans une école publique jusqu'à mon année de troisième, quand les brimades sont devenues insupportables. La famille de mon père est originaire de Westerville et a des connections à Dalton, alors l'école m'a laissé transférer en milieu d'année. Je suis retourné dans un lycée public pour mon année de terminale, je me suis fait attaqué, traumatisme crânien, perte de mémoire, bla bla bla."

"Je suis certain que c'est la seule fois au monde que la phrase _traumatisme crânien, perte de mémoire, bla bla bla_ a été prononcée."

Je hausse les épaules. "Au point où j'en suis, j'ai l'habitude. Ce n'est rien de nouveau."

Kurt joue avec un morceau de biscuit, il ne me regarde pas. "Et… pourquoi es-tu retourné dans l'autre école publique ?"

"N'aies-je pas mentionner la perte de mémoire ?" dis-je avec une pointe d'insolence.

"Je sais que tu ne t'en souviens pas. Mais tu as bien dû demander à tes parents à un moment ou à un autre."

"Je l'ai fait, oui. C'est la première chose que j'ai demandée quand ils m'ont expliqué pour l'attaque."

"Et ?"

"Mon père a dit que je m'étais juste mis cette idée en tête." Ce n'est pas vrai. Ce que mon père a vraiment dit, sa voix terriblement amère, était _Tu étais amoureux_. Et puis il a jeté un coup d'œil à ma mère, ses yeux s'agrandissant, et ajouté, _avec l'idée de retourner dans le public_.

C'est un souvenir étrange. Mais bon, tellement de mes souvenirs sont étranges.

Kurt incline la tête, le regard vide. "Je vois."

"Et maintenant je suis scolarisé à domicile, comme tu le sais. Je passe la plupart de mon temps à étudier ou à traîner avec mes parents."

"Et tes amis ?"

"Quels amis ?" je souris piteusement. "Je te connais depuis un jour, et tu es ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un ami."

Il reste bouche-bée. "Tu n'es pas sérieux."

"Autant qu'une crise cardiaque. Il faut croire que je n'étais pas vraiment populaire."

"Mais, et tes amis de Dalton ?"

"Je n'ai jamais eu de leurs nouvelles."

"Et Wes…terville, les gens de là-bas ?" Il détourne rapidement les yeux.

"Non, il n'y a personne. De quoi remuer le couteau dans la plaie."

"Je ne te juge pas – tu es quelqu'un de bien, Blaine. Tu mérites d'avoir des amis. Tu mérites de voir quelqu'un d'autre que ta mère ou ton père."

"Je te vois toi, non ?" Il me sourit, doucement et chaleureusement, et je peux sentir mon ventre être parcouru d'un doux flip-flop. "Parle-moi de toi," dis-je, reposant mon menton dans la paume de ma main et lui souriant en retour. "Je veux savoir ce qui fait Kurt…"

"Hummel."

"Ce qui fait Kurt Hummel ce qu'il est."

"Et bien…" il boit une gorgée de café, l'air penseur. "Je suis né et j'ai grandi à Lima. J'ai toujours été mélodramatique, toujours passionné de mode." J'hausse une épaule. Aucune surprise là. "Ma mère est décédée quand j'étais enfant, alors pendant longtemps ça n'a été que moi et mon père."

"Comment c'était ?"

"Difficile. Solitaire. Heureusement j'ai un père génial. Il m'accepte tel que je suis, et je sais que je peux toujours compter sur lui." Les doigts de Kurt se remettent à caresser la cicatrice sur son cou. "Quand j'étais au lycée, il s'est remarié. Alors notre famille a doublé j'ai une belle-mère et un beau-frère. Carole est infirmière, et Finn travaille au garage avec moi et mon père."

"Est-ce que tu les apprécies ?"

"Je les aime." Il caresse la cicatrice encore plus intensément, ses ongles rencontrant la fine chaîne de son collier. "Finn est un gars bien. Il était le quaterback du lycée, et il m'a toujours protégé quand il pouvait." Sa main s'immobilise quand il réalise ce qu'il est en train de faire et il la retire, rougissant.

"Quand est-ce que ton attaque a eu lieu ?" j'interroge doucement et il se crispe.

"Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler."

"Okay." Nous restons assis en silence pour ce qu'il semble être une éternité, jusqu'à ce que je demande, "c'est quel genre de collier que tu portes ?"

Il a l'air alarmé. "Quoi ?"

"Tu portais déjà cette chaine la dernière fois que je t'ai vu. Pourquoi est-ce que tu la gardes sous tes vêtements ?"

"Je…" Kurt prend une profonde inspiration, et sors la chaîne de sous sa veste. Je peux voir une bague en argent prendre au bout de celle-ci. La bague est délicate et finement ouvragée et absolument _magnifique_ – cela ressemble à du lierre entremêlé et sinueux, tout en argent massif.

"Wow. C'est sublime."

"Merci. Je les ai dessinées, pour être honnête."

" Les ?"

"Mon petit-ami et moi les avons commandées ensemble, ce sont des bagues de promesse. Nous avons fait appel à un joaillier à Colombus."

Et avec ça, le monde s'arrête. Ma respiration, mon cœur, tout s'arrête. "Oh," je balbutie. "Toi et ton petit-ami."

"Ouais."

"Je ferais mieux… je ferais mieux d'y aller."

Il relève les yeux qui étaient fixés sur la bague. "Quoi ?"

"Je pense que nous n'avions pas envisagé les choses de la même façon, concernant aujourd'hui." Ma tête tourne. J'ai besoin de rentrer chez moi. Et de me cacher dans mon placard. Pour le reste de ma vie. "Je pensais… mais tu as un petit-ami, et–"

"Blaine." Il étend son bras et attrape ma main, m'immobilisant au moment où j'essaie de me lever. "Je n'ai pas de petit-ami."

"Mais tu as dit–"

"J'en _avais_ un."

"Avais."

"Mais plus maintenant."

Je m'assis de nouveau lourdement, laissant échapper un soupir de soulagement. "Plus–"

"Non."

"Alors pourquoi portes-tu toujours la bague ?"

Kurt tient toujours ma main, la serrant fermement. "Cette nuit… je n'étais pas le seul à me faire attaquer. Mon petit-ami était avec moi et ils s'en sont pris à lui avec plus d'acharnement. Aussi graves que mes blessures aient été, les siennes étaient encore pire, et…" Il avale difficilement. "Et je l'ai perdu."

"Oh mon Dieu," j'en ai le souffle coupé. "Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé." Je serre sa main en retour. Cela explique ses larmes, hier, et la précipitation avec laquelle il a quitté le café. Je parie que je suis le premier garçon avec qui il sort depuis que son petit-ami est mort. "Ça a du être tellement douloureux."

Il acquiesce, clignant des yeux rapidement. "Ça l'était."

Je prends une profonde respiration. "Kurt… ça a l'air toujours très récent pour toi. Es-tu sûr de vouloir tourner la page si vite ? Peut-être que ce dont tu as besoin maintenant est un ami."

Il tremble un peu, mais sa voix est posée. "Blaine, crois-moi quand je te dis que tu es la _seule personne_ avec qui j'envisage de tourner la page."

Mon cœur manque un battement. Il comprend. Il ressent ça aussi, ce lien entre nous. Je suis toujours un peu inquiet, je me demande s'il est vraiment prêt à commencer quelque chose de nouveau, mais je dois laisser une chance à cette histoire. "Que dis-tu d'avancer doucement, et de dire à l'autre si quelque chose va plus vite que nous l'aimerions ?"

"Ça me semble parfait." Il serre ma main une nouvelle fois avant de la relâcher. "Je dois aller travailler. Peut-être qu'on pourrait se voir la semaine prochaine ?"

"Ou demain ?" je demande avec espoir.

Il sourit, l'air soulagé. "Oui. Demain. Même heure, même endroit ?"

"Je serais là." Je le regarde partir et je me demande à quelle heure j'ai besoin d'arriver pour être là avant lui.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer **: Evidemment Glee ne m'appartient, pas plus que Kurt et Blaine, ni même cette histoire. Il s'agit d'une **traduction**. L'histoire originale "Roses in December" est écrite par **ckofshadows**. _Merci_ à elle d'avoir accepté que je traduise son histoire.

**Note**: Je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment désolée de ne poster ce chapitre que maintenant. Il y a trois semaines j'avais d'excellentes raisons mais aujourd'hui je n'en ai plus... j'espère que vous continuerez quand même à lire cette histoire. :)

* * *

><p>Le matin suivant, j'arrive au café avec près d'une heure de retard.<p>

Ce n'est pas de ma faute. Je pars de chez moi avec beaucoup plus de temps que nécessaire. Mais il y a un accident sur la route 117, et le trafic est immobilisé pendant plus de deux heures. La température extérieure est proche de glacial, alors je laisse mon moteur tourner pour garder le chauffage allumé. Comme le font tous les conducteurs autour de moi. Il n'y a rien de bien à la radio, et rien d'autre à faire si ce n'est observer les gens. Je jette un coup d'œil à tous mes voisins de l'autoroute, et je réalise à quel point nous sommes tous isolés les uns des autres, à l'abri dans nos petits mondes protégés.

Il y a un gars dans une Buick_*_ à ma gauche, lisant le journal. Nos visages ne sont même pas à 1m50 l'un de l'autre et il doit savoir que je l'observe, mais il ne regarde pas dans ma direction. Je m'en invente un jeu, imaginant qui il est, où il va. Il s'agit d'un homme d'affaire, je décide, et bien qu'il soit en retard à une réunion, c'est une à laquelle il n'a pas vraiment envie d'assister. Alors il tourne les pages du Colombus Dispatch pour passer le temps. Il se sent contraint de lire les pages économiques même s'il a secrètement hâte d'arriver à la dernière bande-dessinée FoxTrot.

Une fois que j'ai épuisé tout l'amusement qu'il m'apporte, je me tourne à ma droite où une adolescente aux cheveux rose pétants et au visage couvert de piercings, fume une cigarette, embuant le pare-brise de sa Corolla. Je me concentre sur elle, imaginant qu'elle était autrefois une cheerleader angélique allant à la messe régulièrement, mais une grossesse scandaleuse à l'adolescence et une adoption inévitable l'ont laissée avec le sentiment–

Une série de forts et bruyants klaxons me surprend et je remarque que la circulation devant moi est claire. Les gens dans la file de voitures derrière moi ont l'air furieux. Je passe la première et démarre, marmonnant un juron.

Peut-être que papa a raison. Peut-être que j'ai besoin de reprendre des médicaments.

Quand j'arrive finalement au Lima Bean, le parking est plein alors je dois me garer sur le bord de la route. Après avoir inséré quelques pièces dans le parcmètre, je me dépêche d'entrer dans le café, étirant mon cou à la recherche de Kurt. Il est assis à notre table habituelle. Au début son visage paraît étrange mais quand il remarque que je suis arrivé, il m'offre un grand sourire. La file est longue et je ne sais pas où regarder pendant que j'attends. Kurt me regarde impudemment mais je me sens trop intimidé pour le regarder à mon tour. Finalement, je sors mon téléphone pour jouer au solitaire.

"Café noir moyen ?" me demande le serveur, un gars que je n'ai encore jamais vu. Je reste bouche bée face à lui et il me regarde avec impatience. "Oui ou non, mon pote ?"

"Uh… oui, s'il-vous-plait. Et une assiette de biscuits." Je franchis toutes les étapes – payer, récupérer mon café, le préparer avec de la crème et du sucre et quelques pincée de cannelle – pendant que Kurt suit du regard chacun de mes mouvements. Une fois que j'ai terminé, j'attrape mon café et les biscuits et je marche vers la table, m'asseyant avec un bruit sourd sur la chaise lui faisant face. "Désolé d'être en retard," je soupire. "Accident de voiture."

Ses yeux s'agrandissent. "Tu as eu un _accident de voiture _?"

"Non, pas moi. J'ai juste soufferts des bouchons causés par celui-ci."

"Oh." Il joue avec sa tasse de café, la faisant tourner doucement en cercle.

Mes yeux s'agrandissent lorsque je réalise. "Tu étais inquiet à mon sujet."

Il nie. "Non, je ne l'étais pas."

"Tu l'étais. Tu étais totalement inquiet à mon sujet," je le taquine.

"Je… Ok, peut-être juste un petit peu."

Je jure que je peux actuellement sentir mon cœur fondre en une flaque visqueuse. "Je suis vraiment désolé. Je t'aurais bien appelé pour te le dire mais je n'avais pas ton numéro."

Il tend la main, palme au dessus. Je cligne des yeux, surpris – le café déborde d'activité ce matin, et d'ordinaire il n'essaie pas de me tenir la main à moins que la pièce ne soit vide. Loin de moi l'envie de me plaindre, cependant. Je glisse ma main dans la sienne et la serre–

Kurt se moque gentiment de moi. "Je veux ton téléphone, Roméo."

"Oh. Bien sûr." Mes joues rougissent, je lui passe mon téléphone.

Il se concentre sur le téléphone, ses pouces volant au dessus des touches, et quand il me le rend, je vois qu'il a entré un nouveau numéro dans ma liste de contact. "Maintenant tu peux m'appeler ou m'envoyer un message si jamais tu rencontres un autre problème."

Il veut que j'aie son numéro. Pour que je puisse le contacter à l'avenir. "Caffeine Friend_**_ ?" je lis à haute voix, quelque peu étourdi.

"Je me suis dit qu'il me fallait un pseudonyme. Nous ne voudrions pas que ta mère ou ton père trouvent mon nom dans ton téléphone."

"Pourquoi pas ?"

Il bouge sur sa chaise, inconfortable. "Ils pourraient paniquer s'ils soupçonnent que tu sors avec moi."

Mon visage s'assombrit. "Hé, ce n'est pas juste. Tu ne les connais même pas." J'adore ce gars, vraiment, mais je ne vais pas rester assis là, à l'écouter déprécier mes parents. "Ils n'ont aucun problème avec le fait que je sois gay." Il lève un sourcil. "Ils n'en ont _aucun_," j'insiste.

"Alors tu es beaucoup sorti dans ce cas ?" il demande. "Je veux dire, tu es attirant, intelligent, gentil. Tu as un bon sens de l'humour. Tu as du avoir des tonnes de petits-amis, n'est-ce pas ?" Mon regard tombe sur la table et il secoue la tête. "Ouais, je suis sûr que ça n'a rien à voir avec tes parents."

"J'ai eu un petit-ami autrefois," je lance en retour, d'un ton maussade. Il ne répond pas. Quand je lève les yeux, il a l'air effondré, et une petite partie de moi prend un malin plaisir à savoir que je le rends jaloux. "Avant l'attaque. A un moment où à un autre, j'avais un petit-ami."

"Ils, uh… ils t'ont dit ça ?" il demande d'une voix tremblante.

"Non."

"Alors comment tu–"

"Ça n'a pas d'importance. Je dis juste que j'en ai eu un, autrefois."

Il acquiesce doucement. "As-tu déjà essayé de le retrouver ?"

"Non. Nous avons du rompre avant que l'attaque ait lieu."

"Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?"

Je lui lance un regard incrédule. "J'ai quasiment été battu à mort, Kurt. J'ai été dans le coma pendant des mois et en convalescence pendant encore plus longtemps. Quel genre de petit-ami m'aurait abandonné pendant un moment comme celui-ci ?" Il mordille sa lèvre inférieure, ses yeux s'emplissant de larmes et je secoue la tête férocement. "Ne fais pas ça. Ne m'offre pas ta pitié."

"Je–" Il se racle la gorge et prend une profonde inspiration. "Écoute Blaine…"

"Hé, je vais bien," je lui dis rapidement. "Tout s'est bien terminé pour moi en fin de compte. S'il ne m'avait pas laissé, je ne serais pas là avec toi, n'est-ce pas ?" Je lui souris timidement. "Honnêtement, je commence à croire que le destin m'a conduit à toi."

Il cherche vraiment ma main cette fois-ci et je le laisse la tenir dans la sienne. Nous restons assis en silence, buvant nos cafés, ignorant le tic-tac de l'horloge sur le mur.

* * *

><p>Vendredi matin, j'arrive tellement tôt que je suis actuellement là avant lui. Cela en vaut la peine rien que pour avoir la chance de voir son visage s'éclairé quand il entre.<p>

Nous restons assis pendant des heures à parler de tout et de rien. Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi captivé que moi par les comédies musicales, mais l'enthousiasme de Kurt pour ces dernières doit même excéder le mien. Nous discutons de nos spectacles de Broadway préférés, débâtant pour savoir lesquels possèdent les meilleurs morceaux et les scènes les plus marquantes. Il a apporté ses anciens numéros de magazines de mode, et nous rions ensemble de s réticence à accepter le phénomène des bobos_***_.

Il y a des choses au sujet desquelles nous ne parlons pas, cela dit. Je n'évoque pas son attaque et il n'évoque pas la mienne. Aucun de nous ne mentionne son ancien petit-ami, même si parfois je sens comme son fantôme voltiger autour de la table. Nous parlons de notre amour mutuel pour _Rent_, et quand je lui dit que "I'll Cover You" est ma chanson préféré de ce livret, Kurt pâlit et ne dit rien. J'ai envie de lui dire que j'ai toujours rêvé de la chanter avec l'homme que j'aime, mais il a clairement sa propre histoire avec cette chanson, alors je laisse passé.

Nous nous attardons au Lima Bean jusqu'à midi passé. A chaque instant je m'attends à ce qu'il s'excuse et parte pour travailler. Mais chaque fois qu'il ouvre la bouche après un moment de silence, c'est pour me demander ce que je pense du nouveau look d'Adam Lambert ou du nouvel album de Beyonce ou du subconscient homo-érotique présent dans _Sherlock Holmes_. Ce n'est que lorsque j'offre de nous acheter des sandwiches au comptoir que Kurt regarde finalement l'horloge.

"Je dois aller au garage," dit-il avec regret.

"Fais l'école buissonnière," je suggère, lui lançant mon sourire le plus brillant. "Reste avec moi plutôt."

Il soupire, son regard chaleureux. "J'aimerais pouvoir… Tu vas me manquer ce weekend."

Je suis à la fois heureux de savoir que je vais lui manquer et dégouté de savoir que je vais devoir passer deux jours entiers sans lui. Je ne connais ce gars que depuis quatre jours et je divise déjà mes journées entre _Temps passé avec Kurt_ et _Temps passé sans Kurt_. C'est stupide, et à la limite de l'obsession, et je peux sentir mes joues rougir.

Il a une vie en dehors de ce petit café. Il a une famille qui l'aime et sûrement beaucoup d'amis géniaux. Évidemment qu'il veut passer ses weekends avec eux.

"Tu me manqueras aussi," je murmure.

"Tu seras trop occupé pour que je te manque," il clame dramatiquement.

"Impossible."

Ca devient plus facile, cette façon de flirter entre nous. Kurt est un peu plus détendu chaque jour qui passe. Nous taquinons l'autre gentiment, complimentons l'autre souvent. Parfois lorsque nos mains se touchent légèrement, je dois me battre contre l'envie de trembler.

Est-ce que c'est à ça que ressemble l'amour ? Peut-on vraiment aimer quelqu'un après seulement quatre jours ? Une semaine avant j'aurais dit que c'était absurde. Mais une semaine avant, je n'avais pas passé des heures et des heures à parler avec Kurt, à sourire et à écouter sa voix douce, mon cœur faisant des bons lorsque le bout de nos doigts se rencontre–

Soudainement je suis parcouru d'une "absence" étrange, imaginant Kurt portant la veste de Dalton et s'appuyant contre une étagère, mais je cligne des yeux et la vision a disparu. Il me regarde presque amoureusement, et je ne peux m'empêcher de porter mon regard sur la table. C'est une émotion trop intense, être ici avec lui.

"Je te vois lundi ?" il demande avec espoir, se levant et enfilant son manteau.

"Lundi," j'acquiesce.

Il s'avance pour prendre ma main et la serrer dans la sienne, avant de sortir dans le froid.

Je pense à lui toute la soirée. Mes parents et moi avons notre habituel dîner familial, remplit de conversations polies et des questions habituelles concernant mes études. Papa me demande où j'en suis dans mon projet d'architecture qu'il m'a assigné la semaine dernière et je dois bien avouer que je ne l'ai pas encore commencé.

Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes.

Et ils savent que ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes.

Éludant leurs questions, je clame que je suis fatigué et je disparais dans ma chambre. Mais regarder mon mur de roses séchées n'est pas assez pour moi ce soir. Je tapote mon téléphone portable, combattant l'envie d'envoyer un message à Kurt. Je ne veux pas l'effrayer en ayant l'air trop intéressé, trop tôt.

Je ne dors pas. Je regarde le plafond, mon esprit se perdant dans d'incroyablement étranges scénarios impliquant moi et Kurt : arrosant un groupe de filles avec de la mousse, chantant et dansant autour de flamboyants pianos violets, montant uneune licorne rose au dessus d'un arc-en-ciel de dessin-animé. Compter les moutons ne me rend pas somnolent pas plus que ma musique d'ambiance. A l'aube, quand le sommeil me fuit toujours, je me glisse finalement en bas des escaliers. Mes parents ne sont jamais réveillés à cette heure-ci, le samedi matin. Je griffonne une note que je laisse sur la table de la cuisine : _Parti dessiner quelques ponts pour mon projet d'architecture. Je serais de retour pour dîner, je vous aime._

Il neige fortement dehors. Il y a déjà plusieurs centimètres de neige sur le sol et je j'apprécie mes quatre roues motrices alors que je sors de l'allée et que je me dirige vers Lima.

Qu'est-ce que je vais faire une fois que je serais là-bas ? Je ne sais pas où Kurt habite. Je suis passé devant Hummel Tires and Lube en chemin, mais cela paraît improbable qu'il travaille le samedi. J'aurais du lui envoyer un message avant de partir. Mais je ne veux pas avoir l'air en manque d'affection. Ou obsessionnel.

Mon Dieu, et si je l'étais, en manque d'affection et obsessionnel ? Qui traque la ville d'un gars qu'il connaît depuis quatre jours ? Qui pense à lui constamment, fait des rêves éveillés bizarres impliquant les jeunes filles d'un lycée privé recouvertes de mousse et des créatures mythiques ? A plusieurs moments je ralentis, avec l'intention de faire demi-tour et de rentrer à Westerville. Mais à chaque fois, quelque chose me fait appuyer de nouveau sur l'accélérateur.

La ville est silencieuse. Entre les vingt centimètres de neige sur le sol et l'heure matinale, il semblerait que je sois le seul à m'être aventuré dehors aujourd'hui. Quand j'atteints finalement le Lima Bean, je vois qu'il y a une autre voiture sur le parking.

C'est un 4x4.

Mon cœur bat à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. Je me gare rapidement et je traverse le parking en courant, mes bottes crissant bruyamment sur la neige. Je peux le voir à travers la fenêtre. Sa tête est entre ses mains, mais au moment où j'ouvre la porte, il relève les yeux et me voit. Et le voilà sur ses pieds, se dirigeant à grand pas vers moi, les yeux brillants, et mon dieu, je peux me sentir m'effondrer au moment où il m'atteint.

"Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe," j'arrive à articuler alors qu'il m'attrape et me serre fort contre lui. Il me berce d'avant en arrière alors que je m'accroche à lui, un sanglot dans la gorge.

* * *

><p><em>* Buick est une marque américaine de voitures de luxe.<em>  
><em>** Je n'ai pas traduit "Caffeine Friend" parce que "Ami de caféine" ça sonnait franchement pas terrible…<em>  
><em>*** Le terme anglais employé dans la fiction est "Hipster" et ça n'a pas vraiment de traduction en français d'où le fait que j'ai remplacé ça par les Bohêmes Bourgeois ou plus communément Bobos.<em>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer **: Evidemment Glee ne m'appartient, pas plus que Kurt et Blaine, ni même cette histoire. Il s'agit d'une **traduction**. L'histoire originale "Roses in December" est écrite par **ckofshadows**. _Merci_ à elle d'avoir accepté que je traduise son histoire.

**Note**: Oui je suis toujours vivante... malgré ces deux mois sans poster... je vais vraiment essayer de reprendre le fil de cette traduction mais j'avoue que désormais je bosse et que j'ai vraiment pas beaucoup de temps vu que je m'occupe également de mon site sur Darren Criss.

Je cherche une **béta**, quelqu'un qui pourrait relire les chapitres, corriger les fautes et les mauvaises tournures de phrases parce que je passe vraiment trop de temps à tourner et retourner les mots que j'en perds toute objectivité. Si ça intéresse quelqu'un, faite moi signe par MP.

* * *

><p>Je me sens à la maison avec Kurt.<p>

Ce qui est étrange quand on y pense, vraiment, parce qu'il ne sent pas du tout comme la maison de mes parents. Il sent le parfum et la lessive et la laine humide et simplement l'odeur de sa peau, et être dans ses bras pourrait bien être l'expérience la plus incroyable de ma vie. Je me détends dans ses bras en soupirant. Il me fait me sentir tellement en _sécurité_. Je me laisse imaginer pendant un instant ce que cela aurait été d'avoir Kurt dans ma vie lorsque j'étais au lycée. Je vois des baisers volés dans les recoins des couloirs de Dalton… lui et moi, nous tenant la main au dernier rang du cinéma de Lima… lui et moi, nous embrassant à l'arrière de ma–

"Ça m'a manqué," il soupire doucement.

Je m'éloigne rapidement de lui, mes bras se serrant fermement autour de moi-même pour remplacer la perte de chaleur. "Quoi ?"

Ses yeux s'agrandissent quand il réalise ce qu'il vient de dire – qu'il m'a juste confondu avec son petit-ami décédé, juste au moment où je m'imaginais partager ma vie avec lui.

"Désolé." Il n'a pas l'air désolé.

"Ce n'est pas grave." C'est grave.

Nous restons là debout, sans regarder l'autre tandis que, derrière le comptoir, la serveuse répond au téléphone. Je n'arrive pas à décider ce que j'ai le plus envie de faire – retomber dans ses bras ou partir en courant. "Est-ce que c'est normal ?" je demande finalement.

"Est-ce que quoi est normal ?"

Je hausse les épaules d'un air impuissant. "Vouloir passer chaque minute de chaque jour avec quelqu'un que je connais à peine ? Me sentir mieux juste parce que tu es dans la même pièce que moi ? Je… je ne sais pas. Est-ce que c'est normal ? Parce que j'ai l'impression de perdre la tête là."

Kurt soupire. "Je ne sais pas si c'est normal, mais au moins nous sommes dans le même bateau."

"Tu veux dire–»

"Je ressens la même chose pour toi, oui."

Je me mors la langue, essayant de ne pas demander mais je suis incapable de m'en empêcher. "Est-ce que c'était comme ça pour toi, avant ? Avec ton ancien petit-ami ?"

Il acquiesce tristement. "C'était exactement comme ça."

La serveuse repose le téléphone et nous interpelle. "Um, les garçons ?" Elle a l'air de s'excuser quand nous nous tournons vers elle. "C'était mon patron. Il dit que la neige est censée empirer, et il veut que je ferme le café pour la journée." Je ne dis rien, alors Kurt lui offre un sourire poli en réponse. "Est-ce que vous voulez que je vous prépare quelque chose avant ?" elle demande en attrapant son manteau et son bonnet. "Café ? Expresso ?"

"Non, votre patron a raison, vous devriez rentrer à la maison," il répond. Puis il me regarde minutieusement. "Blaine, si les routes sont mauvaises, tu ne devrais probablement pas rentrer à Westerville."

"Probablement pas," j'acquiesce doucement.

"Tu devrais venir à la maison avec moi. Attendre que ça passe."

J'ai le sentiment d'attendre que tellement de choses passent. Mais je ne peux pas dire non à ce garçon, alors je le suis dehors dans la neige en direction de nos voitures. Nous conduisons doucement le long d'une série de rues endormies de Lima, jusqu'à ce que je suive son 4x4 dans une allée non dégagée. Sa maison est petite, de plein pied et faite de briques. Je me gare et descend de ma voiture, regardant le voisinage alentour. A la vue de ce que porte Kurt, je m'attendais à ce que sa famille ait de l'argent, comme la mienne. Mais ce quartier est plutôt délabré.

Il est déjà en train de remonter le chemin menant à la maison alors je m'empresse de le rattraper.

"Home sweet home," dit-il de façon désabusé en déverrouillant la porte avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur." Il enlève son manteau et tend sa main jusqu'à ce que j'ôte le miens et le lui donne. "Nous vivions dans une maison plus grande. Mais après l'attaque, mes frais d'hôpital et de thérapie physique sont devenus un peu trop écrasants… et l'assurance de mon père ne couvrait pas mes séances chez le psy. Alors l'argent s'est fait trop rare pour que nous restions là-bas." Je remarque la culpabilité dans son expression alors qu'il pend nos blousons derrière la porte.

"Je suis désolé," je lui dit comme un idiot.

Il hoche la tête. "Tu veux quelque chose à manger ou à boire ? Café ? Thé ?"

"Un café serait bien vu que nous avons quitté le Lima Bean les mains vides."

"Pas de problème." Il lance la cafetière, puis sort deux tasses, cuillères, un pot de crème et un petit pack de sucre. Quand le café est prêt, il tend la main pour attraper les tasses, puis il s'arrête, une étrange lueur dans les yeux. "Laquelle veux-tu ?" me demande-t-il.

"Quelle tasse ?"

"Ouais."

"Oh, je n'ai pas de préférence." Ce n'est pas totalement vrai, en fait. L'une des tasses est bleu tiffany avec une délicate anse. Sur l'autre se trouve une moustache démodée. Si je connaissais Kurt un peu mieux, je prendrais sans hésitation celle avec la moustache et je ferais ma meilleure imitation de Groucho Marx pour lui. Je ne le connais pas si bien, cependant, et il me regarde avec insistance, alors j'attrape finalement la tasse bleue. Kurt a l'air abattu. "Est-ce que tu voulais celle là ?" je lui demande confus.

"Non. Non, tu peux la prendre."

Il reste silencieux, cependant, et ne me regarde pas pendant qu'il prépare nos cafés. J'ai la sensation d'avoir échoué à un test auquel je ne savais même pas que je prenais part.

Nous buvons nos cafés au comptoir de la cuisine. Je jette un regard mélancolique à la tasse avec la moustache. Elle est vraiment géniale.

"On peut parler dans le salon, si tu veux," il risque quand nous avons tous les deux terminé, et j'acquiesce avec plaisir avant de le suivre le long d'un petit couloir.

Il y a une large photo encadrée sur le mur et je m'arrête pour l'étudier avec curiosité. Kurt a l'air un ou deux ans plus jeune dessus, ses cheveux ramenés sur le côté, ses joues un peu plus charnues. Il y a un grand gars de notre âge à côté de lui – cela doit être Finn – et une femme au regard agréable. Et puis il y a…huh. Ma tête se penche sur le côté. Le père de Kurt ressemble vraiment à ça ? Il est chauve et non délicat, et à peu près _exactement _comme je l'avais imaginé le jour où j'ai rencontré Kurt.

Bizarre.

"Ma famille," dit Kurt à côté de moi. Je me tourne pour lui sourire et acquiescer d'un signe de la tête. "Qu'est-ce que tu penses de mon père ?"

Je reporte mon regard sur la photo. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé penser de son père ? Cela ressemble à un autre test et je suis perplexe face à ce que je dois répondre. Je veux dire, c'est un père. Il ressemble à un père. Et il ressemble au mécanicien que je sais qu'il est, également. Je suis certain qu'il porte une combinaison tachée pendant la plus grande partie de la journée, penché au dessus du capot d'une voiture alors que je lui tends un carburateur–

"Alors ?" Kurt serre légèrement mon bras, ses yeux pleins d'espoir.

"Il a l'air gentil."

Il n'a pas l'air abattu cette fois, il a presque l'air énervé. "C'est tout ?"

Je hausse les épaules, perdu. "Il a l'air… _vraiment_ gentil ?"

"Je sais ce qu'il se passe, Blaine," il éclate. "Je peux le voir, quand ça arrive. Est-ce que tu penses vraiment que je ne peux pas ? Est-ce que tu crois que je suis stupide ?"

"Non," je réponds désespérément. "Non, je trouve que tu es merveilleux."

Il craque complètement devant mes yeux, ses émotions à flot, les larmes dévalant ses joues. "Je ne sais pas comment faire ça," il murmure anéanti. "Je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute, je le sais, je… c'est juste que tu me manques tellement. Tu me manques tout le temps."

De tous les scénarios que j'avais envisagé pour notre premier baiser, je n'avais jamais imaginé quelque chose comme ça : moi me précipitant en avant pour réclamer ses lèvres fiévreusement, étourdi de confusion, nos lèvres bougeant à l'unisson, mouillées par les larmes de Kurt. C'est comme toucher à l'essentiel. C'est comme s'_il _était mon essentiel.

"Je ne me suis jamais laissé espérer," il grogne, se baissant légèrement pour placer des bisous le long de ma mâchoire, de mon cou, de ma clavicule. "Je pensais ne plus jamais pouvoir t'embrasser."

Je recule, j'ai du mal à respirer. L'air dans la pièce semble chargé, comme si quelque chose d'important était en train d'arriver. Kurt me regarde et je le fixe en retour. "Peut-être," je murmure, "peut-être que nous devrions regarder un film ou quelque chose comme ça."

"Un film ?" Il a l'air de découvrir ce mot.

"Ouais, je… ouais."

Il acquiesce d'un signe de tête et baisse les yeux pour regarder mes lèvres. "Ouais, bien sûr. On a dit qu'on irait doucement, n'est-ce-pas ?"

Je souris, embarrassé, et il embrasse ma joue rapidement avant de se diriger vers le hall. Je tourne à droite et me dirige vers le salon, essayant de prendre mes repères.

C'est une petite et confortable pièce, avec un sentiment de vie qui a toujours manqué au salon immaculé de ma mère. Le canapé en cuir affaissé invite à s'asseoir et tous les accoudoirs des fauteuils montrent des signes d'usure. C'est le genre de pièce dans laquelle j'aimerais me pelotonner pour lire un livre. Je remarque quelques nouvelles de Tom Clancy et la plupart des Harry Potter à côté de plusieurs copies de classique de la littérature. Puis, mon attention se porte sur une série de photos encadrées, ornant une étagère haute.

"Oh mon Dieu", je murmure, en attrapant l'une d'entre elles. Elle montre une femme à la peau claire tenant dans ses bras un bambin, et à voir les yeux et le sourire de cet enfant, je sais qu'il s'agit de Kurt. Il est adorable, avec ses joues rondes et ses doigts potelés qui ont l'air collant recouverts de confiture de raisin. Il s'accroche au long collier orné de perle de la femme, alors qu'elle sourit à l'appareil avec des yeux bleus familiers.

J'en ai la gorge serrée. Je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de relations avec ma mère. Nos photos de famille sont guindées, formelles, posées. Même très jeune, j'étais toujours habillé avec des chemises rigides et des chaussures vernies. Je me tenais devant mes parents mal à l'aise, alors qu'ils posaient chacun une main sur mes épaules. Cette photo en est le parfait contraire. Il y a tellement de chaleur dans leurs expressions, tellement de facilité dans leurs poses. Les bras de Mme Hummel sont enroulés autour du buste de Kurt, et il a l'air complètement en sécurité.

Je ne peux imaginer à quel point ça a été dur pour Kurt d'avoir connu ce genre d'amour et de l'avoir perdu si soudainement. Et puis la perte de son petit-ami en plus de ça… c'est presque trop à endurer.

Je repose le cadre, mes yeux scannant les photos alignées côte à côté sur l'étagère. Il y en a une d'un jeune homme dans un uniforme militaire – je ne suis pas sûr de qui il s'agit. Puis il y a une photo d'une équipe de football brandissant un trophée dans les airs, et puis – ma respiration se coupe. Là se trouve la plus belle photo de Kurt que je puisse imaginer, je m'en saisie, la regardant avec admiration.

Il fait face à l'appareil photo tandis qu'il sert quelqu'un dans ses bras, et son visage – libre de toute cicatrice ou chagrin – rayonne absolument de joie. Mes yeux voyagent le long de son immense sourire, son nez retroussé et ses yeux brillants, et j'aimerais tellement connaître ce Kurt. Il n'y a ni peur, ni douleur dans ce garçon. Il est fort et hors de danger, affectueux et aimé.

Je regarde d'un peu plus près la personne qu'il sert dans ses bras. Je peux seulement voir son dos, mais il est un peu plus petit que Kurt. Ses cheveux sont aplatis, soit avec de l'eau, soit avec du gel. Son visage est enfoui dans le cou de Kurt, et… oh.

C'est lui. C'est le petit-ami.

C'est évident, une fois que je le réalise. Les mains de Kurt reposent au bas de son dos, et la palme de la main du garçon prend en coupe le cou de Kurt. Il ne partage pas seulement une étreinte, ils sont _enlacés_ l'un avec l'autre et c'est presque comme si l'appareil photo s'immisçait dans un moment privé.

Quelque chose est étrange, cependant. Quelque chose au sujet du garçon. Ses cheveux, et sa taille et la couleur de sa peau.

Je peux sentir mon sang se figer au moment où la réalisation me percute de plein fouet. Avec quelle rapidité Kurt avait l'air de tomber amoureux de moi. La façon dont il s'est trompé aujourd'hui et dit que ça lui manquait de m'étreindre et de m'embrasser. La façon dont il me regarde parfois, les yeux vagues comme s'il imaginait quelqu'un de complètement différent.

Oh mon dieu. Je suis tellement stupide. Il n'a jamais rien ressenti pour moi. Je chancèle en arrière, m'écroulant dans un des fauteuils et luttant pour respirer.

Je lui rappelle son petit-ami décédé. Il se sert simplement de moi.

J'entends des pas se rapprocher du hall, et je relève les yeux juste à temps pour le voir entrer dans la pièce. "Je pense qu'aujourd'hui un marathon musical s'impose," dit-il en examinant la pile de DVD dans ses mains. "Est-ce que tu préfères vieux Hollywood ou–"

"J'ai trouvé quelque chose sur l'étagère," je l'interromps.

"Quoi–" Il se fige lorsqu'il voit la photo que je tiens. "Oh… mon dieu. Oh, Blaine."

"Je crois que je mérite une explication," dis-je d'un ton glacial.

Il avale difficilement sa salive. "Ouais," dit-il finalement, "je pense que tu le mérites."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer **: Evidemment Glee ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que Kurt et Blaine, ni même cette histoire. Il s'agit d'une **traduction**. L'histoire originale "Roses in December" est écrite par **ckofshadows**. _Merci_ à elle d'avoir accepté que je traduise son histoire.

**Note**: Et voilà le chapitre 6. Blaine va-t-il enfin apprendre la vérité ?  
>Merci à <strong>Citrus Tee<strong> pour la correction de ce chapitre. Si vous aimez Klaine, n'hésitez pas à aller lire ses fictions et traductions. :)

* * *

><p>Kurt se laisse tomber dans le canapé en face de moi, les épaules affaissées, la tête baissée. Quand il relève enfin les yeux, je suis surpris de ne pas voir de honte ou de culpabilité sur son visage mais du soulagement. C'est comme s'il avait attendu ce moment depuis une éternité. "Je suis désolé. J'aurais du te le dire," dit-il. "Ce premier jour dans le café, j'aurais du te le dire."<p>

"Ouais. Tu aurais vraiment du."

"Je voulais te le dire. Mais je n'étais pas sûr de ta réaction."

La douleur de la trahison ne diminue pas. Au contraire, elle augmente. Ces derniers jours que j'ai passé à me languir de lui, à rêvasser à son sujet, finalement pouvoir le sentir dans mes bras et avoir le goût de lui sur mes lèvres… tout ça ne voulait rien dire pour lui. "Tu m'as fait croire que j'étais spécial."

"Tu _es_ spécial," dit-il immédiatement, cherchant à prendre ma main. Je la retire et j'ai l'impression que je viens juste de le gifler.

"Je ne veux pas être avec quelqu'un qui vit encore dans le passé," je lui réponds. "Je ne veux pas être un lot de consolation."

"Je ne vis pas dans le passé."

"Tu es sûr ?" J'agite la photographie encadrée. "Avec qui veux-tu sortir, Kurt, moi ou lui ?"

Il secoue la tête. "Je ne comprends pas."

"Tu veux dire que c'est une coïncidence si moi et ton petit-ami décédé ressemblons–"

"Mon quoi ?"

"Je comprends. Vraiment. C'était traumatisant et horrible, et il était le grand amour de ta vie. Mais je ne suis pas lui. Et ce n'est pas juste de m'entraîner là dedans simplement parce que je te fais penser à lui."

Il regarde de nouveau la photo, puis reporte son regard sur moi, ses yeux s'éclairant quand il comprend enfin. "Blaine… je n'ai jamais dit que mon petit-ami était mort."

"Si tu l'as dit."

"Non, je n'ai pas dit ça."

"Tu l'as dit, tu as dit–" Mes yeux se ferment brièvement. Oh. "Tu as dit que tu l'avais perdu."

"Tu pensais–" Il reste bouche-bée. "Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que tu crois que la photo montre, exactement ?"

J'avale la boule qui se forme dans ma gorge. "Toi. Heureux."

"Heureux avec..?"

"Un gars avec ma couleur de cheveux et un malencontreux sens de la mode," je crie en retour. Il réagit de la seule manière à laquelle je ne m'attends pas il rejette la tête en arrière et éclate de rire, l'air enchanté. "Je suis sérieux," j'insiste. "Est-ce qu'il ne comprend pas qu'il existe des tissus unis, qu'il n'a pas besoin de combiner des carreaux avec des rayures et des pois dans la même tenue ?"

Kurt rit encore plus fort, ses yeux se plissant presque entièrement, une de ses mains pressée fortement contre sa poitrine. Ca m'énerve encore plus qu'il ne voit pas où je veux en venir. Kurt vit pour la mode. Comment est-ce que ce travesti de petit-ami – qui apparemment est toujours là quelque part dehors – a-t-il pu le rendre aussi extatiquement heureux que sur cette photographie ?

"Et il doit être daltonien," j'ajoute avec rage. "Parce que vraiment, orange fluo et rose ne devraient jamais– "

"C'est toi," dit-il dans un souffle, essuyant ses larmes d'hilarité.

"Quoi ?"

"C'est toi, Blaine, c'est toi."

Je le regarde l'air confus. "Qu'est-ce qui est moi ?"

"La photo, idiot. C'est toi et moi."

Ses larmes s'échappent trop rapidement désormais, et la main contre son cœur a l'air de se raccrocher à quelque chose. Il contrôle une série de sanglots, essuyant ses joues avec le dos de sa main.

Et il attend.

Et je le regarde d'un air ébahi.

"Kurt… je ne suis pas sûr de ce que tu…"

Il renifle gracieusement, puis se lève et me tend sa main. "Juste… viens avec moi. Je veux te montrer quelque chose." Quand je ne prends pas sa main, il abaisse son bras avec un soupir. "S'il-te-plait, je te promets que les choses auront plus de sens quand tu auras vu ça."

Il se retourne et commence à s'éloigner, tournant la tête pour lever à sourcil à mon intention. Je suis debout avant que je ne le réalise, me traînant à sa suite tel un pantin. Pourquoi possède-t-il un tel pouvoir sur moi ? Qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de faire demi-tour, de quitter la pièce en courant et de simplement oublier que j'ai un jour rencontré ce gars ?

Je le suis le long du couloir, puis devant deux portes fermées avant d'entrer dans une petite chambre. La plus grande partie l'espace est occupée par un énorme lit en bois, avec des draps blancs impeccables et un couvre-lit rouge. Ca sent comme le parfum de Kurt ici, et les draps propres, et je ne peux détourner les yeux du lit, nous imaginant tous les deux à l'intérieur, souillant les draps propres avec–

"Blaine ?"

Je porte finalement mon regard sur Kurt, qui d'une main levée montre le mur derrière lui.

Le mur qui est entièrement recouvert de photos de moi et Kurt.

Je me rapproche, bouche bée alors que j'absorbe l'ampleur de ce que je vois. Photo après photo de nous deux, souriant ensemble, chantant ensemble et même dansant ensemble.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?" Une vague de colère coule soudainement dans mes veines. "Kurt, bordel qu'est-ce que _c'est _que ça ?"

"Ce sont les seize mois que tu as perdu," il répond doucement.

"Non."

"Tu l'as dit toi même, Blaine. Tu avais un petit-ami avant l'agression. Avant _notre_ agression."

Je peux sentir mon sang se glacer. "Notre–" Il acquiesce, et je regarde de nouveau ses cicatrices, remarquant enfin qu'elles en sont au même stade de guérison que les miennes. "Tu mens."

"Je sais que tu ne crois pas ça."

"Si." J'ai la tête qui tourne. "Tu as retouché toutes les photos."

"Je comprends," il dit calmement. "C'est beaucoup à encaisser."

Ca n'est pas possible. Ce n'est pas possible qu'il dise la vérité. Mes parents ne m'auraient pas caché quelque chose comme ça. Je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder ces stupides photos, avec nos grands sourires idiots et mes horribles vêtements et nous anneaux assortis–

Je me retourne, je respire difficilement m'appuyant sur sa commode. Il y a une autre photo de nous deux encadrée sur le dessus de la commode, portant des costumes assortis. Le sourire de Kurt est encore plus vivant que celui de la photo du salon, alors qu'il épingle une rose sur le revers de ma veste–

Je dois sortir d'ici.

J'avance à tâtons dans le couloir, un bras contre mon ventre, cherchant de toutes mes forces à ne pas vomir.

"Je sais que tu t'es souvenu de certaines choses," il dit derrière moi. "Des choses à propos de toi et moi."

"Je ne me souviens de rien."

"Qu'as-tu vu quand tu as regardé mon lit, alors ?"

Je me retourne vers lui involontairement, et la vision est de retour, celle de nos corps s'enroulant et frémissant l'un contre l'autre sous les draps. "Ce sont juste des illusions, ce n'est pas réel."

"Où as-tu entendu le mot _illusion_ en dehors d'un roman de Jane Austen ?" me demande-t-il. "Ton père est psychiatre. Si tu étais victime d'hallucinations, ils les appelleraient par leur nom. Mais il ne le fait pas parce qu'il sait très bien ce qui se passe vraiment. Ce ne sont pas des illusions, ce sont des souvenirs."

"Ca ne peut pas être des souvenirs. Ils sont trop insensés pour être réels."

"Teste-moi."

"Est que toi et moi avons arrosé un groupe de lycéennes en uniformes avec de la mousse ?"

"Oui."

Je roule les yeux. "Allez, nous n'avons pas fait ça."

"Si nous l'avons fait."

"Dans un immense entrepôt vide ? Comment est-ce que nous aurions obtenu une machine à mousse ? Et comment est-ce que nous l'aurions monté tout en haut d'un échafaudage ?"

"Le Conseil des Warblers a arrangé ça."

"Bien, alors, est-ce que j'ai chanté une chanson dans un amphithéâtre extérieur avec des musiciens m'accompagnant spontanément et un piano violet prenant feu derrière moi ?"

"Yep."

"Tu dis juste oui à tout ce que je dis." J'agite mes mains par frustration. "Est-ce que toi et moi avons traversé un arc-en-ciel sur le dos d'une licorne ? Parce que j'ai vu ça aussi."

Il soupire. "Ouais. C'était sur l'un des anciens posters de campagne que Brittany a fait pour moi." Il se penche en arrière sur son lit, et ouvre le tiroir du bas de sa table de nuit et en sort une large affiche plastifiée. "L'une de rares que j'ai gardé."

Je lui prends des mains et la regarde sans dire un mot. C'est un poster rose, avec "Goûtez l'arc-en-ciel !" en lettres pailletées en haut et "Kurt 4 Prez !" en bas. Au milieu se trouve une photo de nous deux, assis ensemble sur le dos de la licorne et mangeant des Skittles.

"Elle n'a imprimé qu'une seule affiche de ce design là," dit-il. "Tu essayais toujours de me la piquer quand tu venais ici. J'avais prévu de t'en donner une copie pour ton anniversaire, pour que tu puisses l'accrocher sur le plafond de ton placard." A la vue de mon regard surpris, il explique. "Tu m'as dis que tu voulais pouvoir t'allonger sur ton étagère et regarder soit le poster, soit le mur où se trouve les roses de la boutonnière que je t'avais donnée. De cette façon, qu'importe où tu aurais regardé, j'aurais été là avec toi."

"Comment est-ce que tu sais pour mon étagère ?" je lui demande d'une voix rauque. "Comment est-ce que tu sais pour les roses ?" Kurt ne répond pas. Il me regarde simplement avec la même expression, un mélange de pitié et de nostalgie. "Même mes parents en savent pas qu'elles sont là haut."

"C'est pour ça que nous les avons mises sur le mur intérieur. Pour qu'ils ne puissent pas les voir."

"Je ne comprends pas."

"Si tu comprends. Tu as juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour digérer l'information, c'est tout." Il reprend le poster et c'est avec beaucoup de difficulté que j'y renonce. L'idée de m'allonger sur mon étagère et de le regarder a vraiment l'air attrayante. "C'est beaucoup à encaisser d'un coup."

Ma tête retombe contre le mur avec un bruit sourd. "Je vis à Westerville. Ce n'est pas vraiment à côté de Lima."

"Je sais."

"Tout et moi nous sommes rencontrés par chance, dans un café au hasard."

"Ce n'était pas le hasard. Nous allions au Lima Bean ensemble presque tous les jours." Il me regarde du coin de l'œil. "Qu'est-ce qui, selon toi, t'as fait conduire jusque là-bas, malgré tout ?"

"J'étais…" à la recherche de quelque chose. Je ne le dis pas mais il acquiesce comme si j'avais prononcé les mots à haute voix. "Mais Westerville et Lima sont à plus d'une heure l'une de l'autre. Comment est-ce que nous nous serions rencontrés ?"

Il s'appuie contre la chambranle de la porte, une main parcourant le bois. "J'étais dans le Glee Club à McKinley, et nous étions contre les Warblers pour les Sectionals. Alors les autres membres m'ont envoyé à Dalton pour vous espionner." Il sourit mélancoliquement et j'ai l'urgent désir de pénétrer dans son esprit pour voir ce qu'il voit. "Les Warblers ont compris tout de suite, mais vous avez tous été vraiment gentil avec ça. Et toi et moi sommes devenus amis. J'ai transféré à Dalton quand les brimades sont devenues trop graves et après un petit moment nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble."

"Et après ?" je demande, incertain et curieux.

"J'ai fini par retourner à McKinley, et tu m'a rejoins pour notre année de terminale. Parce que tu as dit que tu ne pouvais pas supporter d'être loin de moi." Je peux entendre l'écho de la voix de mon père dire _Tu étais amoureux. _Mes jambes me paraissent instables.

"Tout ça n'a aucun sens," je proteste faiblement. "Mes parents ne m'auraient jamais menti pendant tout ce temps. Ils m'aiment."

"Ils t'aiment. Mais ils t'ont également menti."

"Ils ne feraient pas ça."

"Ils l'_ont_ fait." Les yeux de Kurt sont en flammes. "Tu penses que je t'aurais juste abandonné ? Après tout ce que nous avons traversé ensemble, tous les plans que nous avions fait ensemble pour notre futur ? Ils ne m'ont pas laissé t'approcher Blaine. Ils n'ont même pas laissé tes amis de Dalton t'approcher. Ils nous ont dit que tu ne te souvenais pas de nous, et qu'ils allaient faire en sorte que ça reste comme ça."

"Je ne te connais même pas !" je cris. "C'est insensé. Je n'ai aucune raison de te croire." Ses doigts caressent de nouveau la chaîne autour de son cou. Je pense à l'anneau se balançant au bout de celle-ci. Je pense aux promesses. "J'ai besoin de sortir d'ici."

Il relève les yeux, alarmé. "Il y a une tempête de neige dehors."

"Je m'en fiche. Je ne peux pas rester ici avec toi."

"Alors laisse-moi partir. Tu peux attendre à l'intérieur que ça s'arrête et que les chasse-neige passent."

Je l'ignore, descendant le couloir à grands pas en direction de la cuisine où j'attrape mon blouson sur le porte-manteau.

"Je ne veux pas que tu conduises par ce temps," dit-il, se hâtant derrière moi. "C'est trop dangereux."

"Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire."

"Blaine, _s'il-te-plait_."

Sans me retourner, j'ouvre la porte d'entrée et je la claque derrière moi. La neige est presque à mes genoux alors que je marche vers ma voiture. Je démarre le moteur et prend la route, essayant de me rappeler comment nous sommes venus jusqu'ici. Finalement, je retrouve mon chemin jusqu'à l'autoroute et je me dirige vers chez moi. J'ai la tête qui tourne.

Tout ça n'a aucun sens.

Mais en même temps, cela expliquerait tellement de choses. Ma forte connexion avec Kurt. Le degré de cicatrisation identique de nos blessures. Le livre manquant de mon année de première à Dalton, qui aurait eu des photos de Kurt à l'intérieur. Mes étranges et persistantes visions. L'absence de mes anciens amis de Dalton. Ces fichues roses.

Je conduis et conduis, la neige tombant abondamment rend la route difficile à distinguer devant moi. Parfois la route glisse, et les roues de ma voiture commencent à dériver. Je serre la mâchoire, réduisant un peu ma vitesse. Quand ma maison est finalement en vue, je pousse un soupire de soulagement. Les deux voitures de mes parents sont dans l'allée, alors je me gare derrière eux et enclenche le frein à main.

Je peux le faire. Je les ai connus ma vie entière. Nous avons toujours été capables de parler de tout. Je vais juste entrer, leur dire ce qu'il s'est passé, et ils vont juste m'expliquer que tout ça n'est qu'un gros malentendu.

L'air froid me brûle les joues alors que je descends de la voiture. Les flocons de neige s'accrochent à mes cils et je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois pour les enlever. Quand ils ne sont plus là, ma vue s'ajuste et je remarque une voiture arrêtée au coin de la rue, juste après notre allée. Je ferme la porte de ma voiture, appuyant sur la fermeture automatique.

Je devrais être énervé.

Mais je ne sais même plus ce que je ressens à cet instant précis.

Je marche péniblement jusqu'à sa voiture, et Kurt descend la fenêtre du côté passager. Il a l'air dévasté.

"Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu arriverais ici sans problème," dit-il. "Je ne pouvais pas supporter de m'inquiéter pour toi plus que je ne m'inquiète déjà." Il fait glisser le bout de ses doigts le long du volant. "Je vais m'en aller maintenant."

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête, partagé, et il démarre. Mon cœur se serre alors que je le regarde s'éloigner.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note<span>**: Dans le prochain chapitre, Blaine fait face à ses parents...


	7. Chapter 7 par Lily

Hello,

Si si, il s'agit bien d'un nouveau chapitre, ce n'est juste plus moi qui m'occupe de la traduction de cette histoire. J'avoue que la motivation n'est plus trop là et que je préfère me consacrer à mon site sur Darren et Chris. D'ailleurs si ça vous intéresse le lien est dans mon profil…

La traduction de la fiction est reprise par Lily (The Heights Within You). Un énorme merci à elle !

Pour lire allez à l'adresse suivante : w w w. fanfiction s/ 8646372 (enlever les espaces) ou sinon le lien se trouve dans mon profil. Bonne lecture !


End file.
